RWBY: Berserk Prototype
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: This is a prototype of my Berserk AU of RWBY. I don't own neither RWBY or Berserk.


Ruby Rose. An 8-foot tall, 18-year old female person wearing dark armor that cover her entire body with a passion cross with sharp pointed tips connected on her right side of her belt and a black cloak with a hood over her head, covering a stoic and emotionless face underneath it. With a silver eye like those of gray wolves with hellish demoic slited pupil like the Devil himself. And wearing an eyepatch on that cover most of the left side of her face, making almost like a mask that is covering scars that.

She Is walking through a road that's cross a border of a province that litters with skeletons that were like left there to rot are impaled vertical in different ways. Making it look like a field of dead, rotting scarecrows with a foul oder in the air. ' _Hmm... These scarecrows are kinda over-done..._ '

Then... she heard a small, but noticeable and demonic chuckle that she, and only she, can heard which annoyed her. "Shut up."

She heard a something in the air, she turn and look up, and see a bullhead in the air with one of its engines on fire, heading toward a road with bandit on horses aftering it as it crash into the road.

One of the bandits laugh and lick his mouth as he put a sword through the only survivor, a young human girl with tears running from her right eyes, through her skirt.

"Don't move! Don't move now!" The bandit who put the sword through her skirt warning her not to move. "If ya move! I'll splitcha up, starting from the most important place first...! Don't wanna end up in two, DO YA?!"

She begun to cry as one of the bandit grab her chin and put her face closer to his as he continue to laugh and lick his lip. "Then we'll skewer ya! Like those soldiers!"

She shouted in terror and helplessness. "NO!"

Then... a gun shot is heard and the bullet went through the forehead, making a hole on the forehead of the bandit that was trying to rape the young girl. He put a hand and see blood coming from the hole in his forehead. "Hurr? Ow..."

His brain crease to fuction.

He fall dead to the ground, with the young girl horrifying scream, with the two shocked of what just happen.

Then... there were few gun shot were heard and one of the bullet went through the mouth of one of the bandits and the other went through the right eye of other, bigger faunus bandit.

The bigger bandit's body fall to the right, and reveal that Ruby has shot those bandits with her shotgun, shooting them with stoic and emotionless face on her under the hood, if not caring she has killed those bandits. The young girl was terrified of her as Ruby didn't seem to care wither or not that she has notice or not as stoic and emotionless face was her default expression. "... Hmph."

Ruby then put away her went to the crash site of the still intact bullhead and peak her head into the inside of the crashed bullhead to see if there something in there. "Huh... there nothing in here. Not even a bite to eat. Smartass bastards... tsk."

The young girl then notice a Alpha Beowolf coming up on to Ruby with its lefting one of its claws in the air and she shouted at her. "WATCH OUT...!"

However, Ruby was faster as she transformed her gun into a 10-foot long blade, single-edged greatsword as she slash the Alpha Beowolf through it stomach, cutting it in half as its upper body spin in the air and went down to the down. She then transformed her weapon back into compact mode as the Alpha Beowolf's body evaporites into the air.

The young girl was amazed by Ruby's weapon, Full-Moon Gin. ' _Am-amazing sword!_ '

Ruby put away Fullmoon as she walk away from the crash site. "See ya, kid."

She try to get up, only to realized something. "Uhh..."

Ruby turn her head to see that the young girl has an wound on her right leg. Ruby just closed her eyes and sighed before looking at the other direction. "... Joy."

* * *

 _Later..._

Ruby was carrying the young girl in her left arm, which her bandage her wound on her right leg, while walking on the road toward her village. "Remember, i want food and a drink, ok? You promise."

While she walked, the young girl look at Full-Moon Gin, then to Ruby, that when Ruby look at her with her own face still stoic and emotionless. "What's with you."

The young girl then smile at her. "I thought you were a scarier person at first. But look i was wrong when i saw your weapon, i realized you were a huntress. Are you?"

"Well..." Ruby then crack her neck. "In a way, yes."

"Then there's no way you can be a bad person then."

Ruby then look back to the road. "I'm not too sure about that..."

Then... a small black mist is started to form as it swirl and float around Ruby, and she the only one who can see it, as the mist took on a form of a demonic wolf with lightning bolts-like eyes and devilish grins filled with many sharp teeths and fangs as he/she cackling. This was her darkness, The Beast of Darkness. " **Well, this is interest.** "

He/She chuckle as Ruby glared at it with her only eye, which the young girl seem to noticed and worry about her. "Ms? Is there something wrong?"

"Its nothing." Ruby turn her eye back on the road as they were nearing the young girl's village.

Ruby then put her down as ran toward somebody who is a farmer she recognized. "UNCLE!"

Her uncle quickly recognize her as well as confused. "Fricka?! What on earth?! How did you return...?"

Soon... everyone in the village, both humans and faunus, had heard that Fricka has return.

"Fricka!"

"It's Fricka!"

"Mommy, it's Fricka!"

Ruby, whose face was still stoic and emotionless the entire time, look around as she noticed that everyone in the village were surprised for something. The Beast of Darkness, who was floating around Ruby's head, had noted it. " **Look like something was up.** "

"..."

Then two people, one male human and one female dog faunus, look recognize of what they saw. "Fricka!"

Fricka recognized them. "Mom, Dad!"

Her mother soon give her daugther a welcomly hug as her husband put his hand on his wife's right arm as he was surprised. "How...?!"

Her mother, on the other hand, was happy to see her daugther. "I thought i would never see you again...!"

Fricka decide to tell her mom the short summary of what happen. "The bullhead i was ridding in has an malfaction and was attack by bandit!"

Her mom was shock by this. "WHAT!?"

Fricka continue what happen. "And that huntress saved me!"

Her mom was surprise and as for Ruby, her face was still stoic and emotionless as the Beast of Darkness snark as he/she devilish grin. " **More like she was just looking for food.** "

"..."

* * *

 _Later..._

The sun was rising and Ruby, who now has her hood off, revealing ears similar to gray wolves on top of her head that were the same color as her hair, was in Fricka's parent's house as she is talking to them.

"Dracul the impaler?" Ruby asking Fricka's dad, as she is sitting and eating a turkey leg from the dining table of the house, which is served as traven for travelers needed a place to still and relax, with Fricka, her dad and mom with some other peoples looking at her through while still stoic and emotionless. "Who's that?"

He answer her question. "It's what we called the lord of this province."

Ruby continue to eat the turkey leg as he give more details on their lord. "He's a manic! He's crazy!"

He told her the story and details of those impaled skeletons. "It's been 10 years already. The Lord of this province took 500 prisoners from the war with the neighboring land and impaled every single one of them on wooden stakes placed around the border of this land. And not just the soldiers either, because not even a single woman, child, or priest was spared. It's been 10 years since then and we'll still forbidden from taking them dowm. They're left standing as a warning to the border guards."

Ruby has now finish her turkey leg and talk to her while still have an stoic and emotionless face. "So they weren't scarecrows after all." ' _So that explain it, i had an suspicious that they were not scarecrows as i have sense negative emotions around them and the area._ '

Fricka's father continue his story and details to Ruby about Dracul the Impaler, the lord of this province, while she drank her cup of cherry wine as she listen to him while still being stoic and emotionless. "It was all still tolerated during the war time."

Then the fire from the fireplace flicker as Fricka's father continue telling her of Lord Vlad Dracul. "Then the lord didn't have any enemies anymore, so this time he started to lay his hand on the people of the Translyvania Province, our village is part of."

A single, waterly sweat pour down from Fricka's father face as Ruby continue to listen to him. "Some years ago, some oninous rumors started to make the rounds here, about the lord gathering young maidens from the Translyvania Province and brutally murdering them at night..."

"At first no one believe it." The Beast of Darkness grin devilishly as he/she started to get interest on the stoires about Vlad the Impaler as he he continue to float near around Ruby, which she ignored him/her as she continue to listen to Fricka's father. "But after a while the body of a young girl surfaced on the river that goes up a cross the castle. Through her head and and breast...! The body was impaled!"

He put his hands on his face, covering it up as he continue. "He is actually gathering the maidens as maid servants! From this village, of the 4 that have gone, there hasn't been a single one to return home safely...!"

"Hmm... So..." Ruby slip her cup of cherry wine as her eyes turn to stared at Fricka, while remaining stoic and emotionless as usual, as she figure out of what is going on. "The fifth one was a girl from your house, Huh? Her name was Fricka, right?"

Fricka stared down, silently, as her father uncovered his and spoke to her. "If only you had just ran away right then and there... foolish child!"

"DEAR!"

Fricka then told her father about that. "If i had done that, another girl would have been taken away through, right?"

Her mother look at her with a worry and concern look on her face. "... Fricka..."

Fricka's father put his hands on his face, again. Not knowing what to do as he muffle in his hands. "I know! I know already. ... But even so...!"

The Beast of Darkness sarcasitically joke as he/she chuckle while injoying it. " **Aww. Poor thing. Hehehehe...** "

Ruby, who remaining stoic and emotionless throughout the entire converastion, ask Fricka's mom to refill her cup of cherry wine. "Ma'am... get me another refill..."

"Of course."

The Beast of Darkness then notice two mens at the door before the older, bearded one knock on the door frame. Fricka's mother then came to see them of what going on. "Why, what the matter, everyone?"

"Ma'am... we actually wanted to speak with the huntress..." Ruby then turn her head to face and look the mens, with Fricka looking at them as well, as they want to speak with Ruby.

* * *

 _Later..._

Ruby put her cup down as she heard of what they while stilling stoic and emotionless. "kill the lord for us?"

Everyone in the room look worry as the Beast of Darkness float around the room while its devilishly grin and enjoying at what is happening. "You're not freakin serious are you? You see... look. Whatever you were just about, there is no joke. Alright?"

Ruby then lean against the chair she was sitting in while still being stoic and emotionless. "Me killing the lord means making an enemy of everyone in that entire castle of his. Even if i snuck in there, once i'm found out, i'm a goner. Beside... why the hell should i rush into danger? I'm just a stranger to you people, and i mean i'm not looking for trouble."

"But, we will pay you a fitting reward..."

Ruby then get up from the chair while still being stoic and emotionless. "No thank. I've done a enough for this village of saving one of your maidens."

Ruby as getting ready to leave, an old woman came to her, pleading her. "Please..."

Ruby look down and grab the shoulder of the older woman as she was old, listing to her very carefully as tears were coming from her closed and shuted eyes, while Ruby was still stoic and emotionless. "Our grandchild... avenage our grandchild..."

Ruby look at Fricka's dad, while still being stoic and emotionless. "The girl that washed up from the river was... this person's granddaugther."

Ruby then look back down as the old woman as she beg her while she is still being stoic and emotionless. "We beg you... avenage us..."

The Beast of Darkness was devilish grinning as it was enjoying every second of the old woman suffering as Ruby decide to tell the old woman something while still being emotionless and stoic. "Sorry granny, but i hate to tell you this or hurt you feelings, but... the chivaly and justice stuff is crap, and all that i know of is that heros don't exist in this harsh world of greys and grays. Because i seen it, been in it, and know it. So... sorry. Not interested. That's the way it is. So i guess that's that."

"Ah..."

Ruby then put her hood over her, leave and closed the door of the traven while old woman couch down and cried in her hands, while other can't believe what she said as Fricka father. "Sheesh, what a harsh way of putting it!"

"Maybe she was one of those hunter and huntress from that academy, Beacon i think it was called? Before it has falled during that incident a year back."

Fricka's mother comfort the old woman while older bearded man can just simply know what he know best. "Either way, i supposed it was too much after all."

"You called that a huntress?!"

Fricka was just silent, thinking of what is she gonna do...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of the village..._

Ruby was walking away from the village and walking on a road heading toward the desert of the kingdom of Vacuo with the Beast of Darkness following her and floating around her while devilishly grinning as he/she was enjoying of what happen. " **Ohohohooo. You're terrible person, Ruby. What a way to talk to them. I just loved of what just happen.** "

Ruby is... bit angerier at the Beast of Darkness as she glared at it while her face still stoic and emotionless. "You're so annoying."

The Beast of Darkness was amused by that. " **Oooo. Someone is a bit snappy**."

Then... Ruby then heard Fricka shouting at her. "MS. BLACK HUNTRESS!"

Ruby turn her head as she see Fricka running toward her and stopping while still being stoic and emotionless. "What is it?"

"Uh, er..." Fricka was nervious of talking to her. "I'm sorry! It's all because i told everyone what a strong huntress you are...! That's why people went ahead and asked such an unreasonable thing of you...!"

Frick bow her head down. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"..."

Ruby was still stoic and emotionless. "I don't really care anyway."

Fricka then squeeze her hand together. "... Also... um..."

"What?"

Fricka face then brush with red like rose. "... Well... Ca- can i possible have... something of yours to remember you by?"

Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, put her hand in her hand and getting something. "Hold on... put your hands out."

Fricka then put her hands out and Ruby give her a sphere-shape ruby gemstone with inclusions. "This will be ok?"

Fricka was very happy. "... Th-thank you!"

Fricka then ran back to her village, with the ruby gemstone giving by Ruby in her hands, with Ruby silently watch her as she went back to her village before she start head on the road she was on walking. With the Beast of Darkness looking at Ruby before it float near her head as it started at her with its lightning bolts eyes, grinning devilish, with her glared at it angerly at it while still being stoic and emotionless. "What already, you ****ing parasite?"

The Beast of Darkness chuckle and was amused of what Ruby was thinking. " **You wanted to help her... don't you? Hehhehhehehe. That's what you're thinking right? Hehehehe. Ms. Black Huntress. Hehehehe.** "

Ruby, still being stoic and emotionless, ignored his/her taunting. "Whatever."

The Beast of Darkness, however, continued to be amused by Ruby and grinning devilishly as he/she continue to taunt Ruby. " **Oh my... you twisted. Tell me... why are you always like that? Giving in only to your thrist for vengeance...? You don't even spare a glance at anything else around...? Do you plan on living only for the sake of the dead? So sad. Willing to shred you humanity and losing your love ones?** "

Then... Ruby clenching her hooded head with her hands with a mixed look of anger, sadness, and pain all into one on her face as memories came flooding of what happen as she was talking to herself and the Beast of Darkness in her head. ' _Shut up! SHUT UP! You don't know what i've saw! I saw people died! And i couldn't help them because i was weak against those monster! Those monsters that can turn into grimms! In order to fight those monsters, i have to become the monster i was fighting as well! That all i got to hold on to! I'm dragging my life on until i get to slaugther them! I'm not gonna throw my life on the line for just anyone else!_ '

Then... Fricka's uncle walk toward her in concern look on his face. "Hey, Ms? Are you alright?"

Ruby regain her stoic and emotionless look on her face at the pain suddenly stop. "Yeah... just some bad memories."

Then... Ruby notice something... something that only she can see. Right in front of her... is a white wolf with blues eyes as it look at Ruby. ' _You again?_ '

The white wolf then look up in the air as they then heard an airship noise and look up, to see a airship heading toward the castle of Dracul the Impaler. With only her uncle could lampshaded. "There goes my poor niece, Fricka. Poor girl."

When Ruby look at the crest of the airship, she was shocked as she instantly recognize the crest of a double hexagram shape that was on the airship. ' _... That's...! That crest!_ '

Ruby turn to face the white wolf, but it wasn't there anymore and it suddenly disappear without a trace! As if... it never existed.

The airship Frick was ridding on disappear into the distance... that when Ruby chuckle and demonically smiled while still remaining stoic and emotionless. "Look like this village was helpful after all."

* * *

 _Later... At the castle of Lord Dracul..._

Fricka look worry as the airship landed on one of the landing pad of the castle, cleching the gemstone Ruby has given her.

 _Later... At the throne room of the castle..._

The castle guards then brought Fricka to Lord Dracul. "Well done. Soldiers, you may leave."

As the guard left the throne room, Fricka can get a good look of what he look. His eyes were closed shuted and has a mustache a cross his face with long shaggy hairs. He was wearing a hemlet-shaped clown with a hexagem star on the forehead of the clown and has a red gem in the middle of it. His expression on his face... was eerie cross between a smug and a smile. As he sit on his throne.

Fricka was thinking with a worry look on her face as she cleching the ruby as she look at Lord Dracul. ' _Is that Dracul the Impaler?!_ '

Dracul took an interest in her. "... Hm, you are pretty young. Come closer and show me your face better."

Then... Fricka's body started to move on it own toward Lord Dracul. ' _My body is moving on it own?!_ '

Her body walked up the stair to the throne Lord Dracul was sitting in until it stop in front of Lord Dracul, as he slightly eerie smiled as he talk. "You are beautiful... moreover, you are full of aura and energy, too."

He let out a hearty chuckle as he put his right hand under Fricka's chin. Feeling an massive and dreaded aura coming from him. ' _What massive aura...! What is this...?! This aura is too massive for his size... as if he were..._ '

Dracul then open his eyes, revealing red and black eyes with black demonic slited pupils, causing Fricka to realized something. ' _... This is...! THIS IS NOT A HUMAN!?_ ' "... N-no..."

Then... a gunshot is heard and the bullet strike Lord Dracul's right eye, causing to scream in pain. Fricka then heard a familiar voice, which was stoic and emotionless. "Why don't you impaling yourself every once in a while?"

Fricka turn around, seeing Ruby, still stoic and emotionless, leaning against on a pillar in one of two arches which smoke coming Full-Moon Gin and she has her hood off, revealing her wolfish ears on top of her head. "I bet he appreciate that bullet about now."

She was happy to her again. "Ms. Black Huntress!"

"I just got some minor business came up here with ugly here."

Dracul then stand up from his throne, chucking, and when Fricka turn to face him, he was grinning like a madman with his eye regenerating, not due to his aura, but with his body, in his eye socket as his eyes turn yellow with red pupils, which horrified Fricka. "You're pretty spirited aren't you? Who are you?"

Ruby, while stoic and emotionless, immediately take another aim at him and fired a bullet through his mouth, which did not kill him as it regenerate. "He's not dying with that. I guess i don't have the wrong person then."

Soon... Dracul's teeth an fangs turn razor sharp like knives. "... So bet it! Whoever you are or where you come from, i won't let you live for drawing your weapon upon me!"

Then... a glow came from Dracul's mouth, he aim and fired a fireball at the platform Ruby was standing on, causing to explode, causing her fall to the castle floor, which let a worrying shout from Fricka. "MS. BLACK HUNTRESS!"

Dracul just grin as he used his semblance to lift the spear, swords, axes, or weapon in the room to lift into the air and point at Ruby, who was still stoic and emotionless. He launch a few of them at Ruby, and block them by transforming Full-Moon Gin into Great Sword Mode, with a few nearly hitting her head, but she did not react to them and still remain stoic and emotionless as she dodged the objects launching at her.

Then... he launch them all at once and one of them striking Ruby in the stomach of her body as she was impaled against into the wall. With Fricka shock and let out a horrifying scream as Ruby lay emotionless against the wall.

With Dracul chuckle at his seeming victory over her. "How trivial."

Dracul turn his back on the seeming dead Ruby lay against the wall as Frick was in shock. "And i thought you might have entertain me for a little bit... in the end, you are only human"

Then Ruby's eyepatch fall off her face and her body started to flinch as she opened her right eye, that when she yell at Dracul while still being stoic and emotionless. "Hey fatass, i hear you really like impaling people! I think you need to do a better job at it because i'm still living!"

Her left eye then open up after her eyepatch has fallen off... revealing her left eye to be a empty void of black with a hellish slited pupil just like her right pupil as she lick the blood aside of her mouth, coming from her forehead as her face was looking angerier then before.

She then use her right hand to pull the spear out of her stomach, which soon regenerate thank to her aura, and then getting up from the wall as Dracul had anger on his face. "Now it's your turn."

She then transforming Full-Moon Gin into Scythe Mode. "I'M GONNA SLICE YOU UP GOOD, CREEP OF BRIS VOLTAIRE!"

Dracul was seemingly anger by what was he called as he begin to transform. " **YOU BITCH!** "

The floor of the throne room soon crumble from the massive aura Dracul has unleash as he transforming into his grimm form. " **How do you know that name?! The Leader of Six God Fingers. The name of our master who given us this power, Bris Voltaire?!** "

Fricka lean against a pillar as Dracul reveal his grimm form, A gigantic Creep with forward facing, bull-like horns on top of his head. " **YOU ALPHA BITCH! WHO ARE YOU!** "

Ruby then charge at him with Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode, then the pierces of the ground then levitated into the air, with her jumping from pierce to pierce as she dodged the rocks that are coming at her, using her semblance. Then she noitce a large rock coming straigth at her, with no time to react, she use Full-Moon Gin in Scythe Mode to cut the rock in two, while still completely being stoic and emotionless, much to Dracul's rage. " **You... YOU!** "

Then she landed on a pierce of the floor. He decide he has a enough and grab her with his left leg. " **Well done, i'll praise you for getting this far... However, you are only human!** **THIS IS FAR AS YOU GO!** "

Dracul then open his mouth of razor-sharp teeths and fangs, preparing to eat and kill Ruby. Fricka shouted in horror. "NOOOO!"

Ruby then put Full-Moon Gin in front of Dracul's face, while still being completely stoic and emotionless. "I'm not exactly human, either."

Ruby then reveal that Full-Moon Gin is also a snipe-rifle as she blast a fire dust-type bullet, enhanced with Ruby own massive aura, turning it into a energy orb of fire, straigth through Dracul's face and skull, causing a burning pain and denied his aura and regeneration abilities as well. Causing him to let go of Ruby as she landed on ground and then took her chance as she ready her sycthe, while still being completely stoic and emotionless. "And now... I'LL FINISH YOU!"

Ruby cut through the chest of Dracul with Full-Moon Gin in scythe mode. Dracul's upper half of his body then fall down as Ruby turn her back on him. Fricka was amazed. "SHE DID IT!"

Dracul, still alives, as he set his right on Ruby as he realized and recognize that Ruby is not really human either as he doesn't know why he was this easily defeated. "... **How...? How come a grimm is hunting her own kind and was able to defeat me, A Therianic Grimm of Voltaire? Who else, but a human turn grimm... can carry such a hatred of your own kind?!** "

Ruby turn her head on the left side to him, seeing him with her own black eye with hellish red slited pupil looking upon him. Then... he see a symbol embedded on the back of Ruby's neck, it reveal to be a unicursal hexagram-shape symbol that is color black embedded right on the back of the neck of Ruby, which Dracul quickly recognize the symbol and realized of how he was easily defeated. " **That symbol... You're... YOU'RE ONE OF THE CHOSENS FOR THE SEALED ZODIAC GRIMMS INSIDE OF YOU!** "

A large chuck of rock then crush Dracul, killing him, as the castle begun to collapsing. "Ms. Huntress! Hurry! The castle is collapsing!"

Fricka was then terrified as shadow cover Ruby while she is still completely stoic and emotionless her left red pupil in her left black-colored eye started to glowed in the dark.

* * *

 _Later..._

Fricka and Ruby, who is wearing her eyepatch on her left eye, has her hood on, and her expression is still stoic and emotionless as they walk from the collaspe castle and toward Fricka's village. Fricka decide to ask Ruby something. "Ms. Huntress?"

"Hm?"

"What was that i saw back at the castle before it collapse?"

Ruby's eye and expression then soften as she touch her eyepatch. "... My curse..."

Fricka realized that she didn't mean to emotional hurt Ruby as they near Fricka's village. "I'm sorry... i be going back to my village now. So bye!"

Ruby then crack a smile at her. "Bye."

Fricka then ran to her village with open arms as her parent were cries of joy as they have their only child back safely. Ruby then went back on walking to the road... leading her to the desert of Vacuo.

* * *

 _Later..._

As village enjoy the return of Fricka and end of Dracul's tyrant rule. A certain white-hair heiress wearing a red cloak that was once her girlfriemd's cloak, Weiss Schnee, appear. She decide to ask Fricka and her parent as they enjoy Fricka's return. "Excuse me? But... have you see a 8-foot tall person wearing dark armor."

Fricka reply to her question and give her an answer. "She was one who saved us from Lord Dracul and one who give me the ruby gemstone, but i think you miss her."

Fricka then point her at the direction of where she was heading. Weiss can't help, but think of one thing. ' _Ruby..._ '

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the desert of Vacuo..._

Ruby was walking in the desert while a sandstorm is brewing as she was still stoic and emotionless. Then the Beast of Darkness appear on the left side of Ruby's head, staring at her and she was wonder why he/she is looking at her. "What?"

" **You were quite terrifying back there... way more than that weakling Grimm of Voltaire and his Six Finger Gods... you really looked like someone terrifying looking.** "

Ruby was stoic and emotionless at his/her as she focus walking while the sandstorm is starting up. "... Let's move."

The Beast of Darkness decide to give her question. " **Would you end up like a monster like them?** "

Ruby just scoff at that question. "In order to fight monsters, i became a monster."

With that... Ruby disappear into the darkness of the sandstorm, unknown where it will take her.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it is based on Kentaro Miura's prototype manga of** _ **Berserk**_ **. Ruby's dark amor look like the Berserk Armor and Full-Moon Gin look like Qrow's weapon. I will upload the first chapter of RWBY: Berserk tomorrow. If it canon or non-canon, i am not sure about. There will shipping going on... like White Rose and BumbleBee.**


End file.
